Family Life
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Just a series of one-shots about the Fantastic Six, and their family. Features quite a few OCs, and characters from the comics but not the movies. Johnny/OC Reed/Sue Ben/Alicia Prompts welcome.
1. Finding Out

**This story/series came to me from a review by Lady Kato on my Johnny's First Father Day story. It will be series of one-shots detailing the lives of the Fantastic Six. Johnny and Comet will be the main couple, but Sue and Reed, and Ben and Alicia will get a chapter or two themselves. First up is Comet and Johnny finding out she is pregnant.**

**Comet's POV**

I woke up sick to my stomach, just like it had been for the past week. I rolled over and snuggled closer to Johnny, trying to ignore the nausea. It didn't work, though, and I got up and headed to the bathroom. After being sick to my stomach, I flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom, running into Johnny.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, concern clear on his face.

"Yeah...I probably ate something bad yesterday or something" I said, going to walk past him. He grabbed my arm, "We both know that's not true. You've been sick every morning for the past week."

"Johnny I'm fine" I said, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"No you're not. I swear to God I will physically drag you to the doctors if you don't figure out why you've been sick every damn morning for the past week!" Johnny said. I sighed, "I don't know Johnny. Okay? God I'm not a child!"

"I know...but no one is sick every morning unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless they are pregnant...could you be pregnant?"

"Me? Pregnant" I laughed, "Johnny we use protection"

"But not all the time. Not since we've been engaged. Remember, we said once we get engaged you don't always have to use birth control"

"But I have been." but even as I said the words, a feeling of dread washed over me. There were a few times I didn't use the birth control Reed had created for us.

"Every time?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No" I admitted, "There have been a few times I didn't"

"Then we need to check whether or not you're pregnant...when was the last time you had your period" he asked.

"I'm not telling you" I socked his arm.

"C'mon babe...this is crucial for knowing if you're pregnant."

"How the hell do you know this shit?"

"Because..now when was it?"

I thought about that, "...Not for a while...I'm late" He nodded, "Let's go" he grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the lab...they have the bloodtests thingies...I figured we should do it here instead of somewhere else...the less people who know, the better" he said. We got to the lab, thankfully no one else was there. Johnny booted up the computer and handed me a finger-prick-blood-thing. I pricked my finger and squeezed the blood out onto the test sheet.

"I'll take it" Johnny took the sheet and put it into the computer. While it worked, he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm scared Johnny" I whispered.

"Why babe?" he asked.

"Because...I'm not ready to be a parent"

"I'm not either...but we'll get through it together" he promised. I hugged him tightly as the computer beeped.

"I got it" I said, pulling away from Johnny and walking over to the computer. I brought up the results, and they were positive. I let out a shaky breath and found myself in Johnny's arms again.

"We'll do this together" he said.

"But...but aren't you angry?" I asked.

"Why would I be...when we got engaged I said you didn't have to use birth control every time, knowing full well you could get pregnant. But since we're already engaged I didn't see why not"

"So you're not mad?" I whispered.

"Of course not." Johnny pressed his hand to my stomach. I hugged him again, "I need to call Jules."

"Jules? You're friend from high-school...why?"

"She's and OB/GYN...and I want her in charge of this pregnancy" I said. Johnny nodded and handed me his cell phone. I dialed up Jules' cell phone.

"Who are you and how did you get this number" she asked.

"Hey Jules" I said.

"Hey Comet...wattup?"

"...I'mpregnantandIwantyoutobeinchargeofit" I said all in one breath. The phone was silent for a while, "Okay"

"Thank you" I sighed in relief.

"When did you find out?" she asked.

"Just today...just a few minutes ago actually" I said.

"Okay...I have an appointment at 4:35 this afternoon." Jules said.

"I'll be there" I said.

"Will the father?"

I looked up at Johnny, who nodded, "Yes"

"Okay...see you then." she hung up.

"Today. 4:35." I said. Johnny nodded, "Okay" I smiled and hugged him, "I Love you Johnny."

"I love you too babe...and I love our child" he touched my stomach again before kissing me.

**First one-shot done. If anyone has any requests for prompts just leave a review or PM me. **


	2. Christmas Party

**Time for the next one-shot. I was going to post this on Christmas Eve, then got busy, I was then going to post this on Christmas, got busy again, and then I decided to post it yesterday, but again I got busy. So this one is a Christmas Party (actually I had it planned out for while). I know in the comics Ben is Jewish, but I decided I wanted them to celebrate Christmas. Note: Hank Pym is not an old man in this universe, he is the same age as the other Avengers. Janet Van Dyne is also an Avenger along with Bobbi Morse and T'Challa/Black Panther. The first three X-Men films and the Amazing Spider-Man films also took place in this universe.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Comet and SJ. Everyone else belongs to Marvel or FallOutHanstran (with Marcy, Justin, Lexie, Tori, Jessica, and Seamus). I don't even own the Avenger's children, they are based off the animated movie Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. **

**Comet's POV**

I finished my hair and looked at Johnny, who was working on his tie.

"Not able to tie it?" I teased.

"Nah" he smirked, but still was struggling. Laughing to myself, I walked over to my husband and fixed his tie for him.

"Thanks babe" he pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss. I kissed back before pulling away, "We got the party" I reminded him.

"I know I know" he smiled.

"I'll go get SJ" I hugged Johnny again before going off to SJ's room. My two and a half year old daughter was currently trying to put on her dress.

"Need help baby girl?" I asked.

"Mama!" she smiled brightly. I smiled and walked over to her, helping her get on her dress.

"Ready baby girl?" I asked, picking her up.

"Yeah! Yeah!" she smiled again. I carried her out and met up with Johnny in the hall.

"You two pretty ladies ready?" he said with a smirk.

"We're ready" I nodded. Johnny took my hand and we walked out.

"Mama can I pway wif Wexie pwease?" SJ asked, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"Sure baby girl" I set her down and she ran off to play with her cousin. Shortly after that, the doorbell starting ringing. I answered it.

"Hey Snowflake, Flamer/" Jessica Parker said with a smirk as she stood there with her daughter, Tori, and husband Seamus O'Doherty. Tori looked like Jess and her ex, Anthony, and I knew she was going to be pretty powerful.

"Hey Jess" I said with a nod while mentally rolling my eyes at her nickname she always used for Johnny and me. Jessica, Tori, and Seamus walked in and I closed the door. A few moments later, the doorbell rang again. I opened it to see Hank Pym/Ant-Man and his wife Janet Pym nee Van Dyne/Wasp who was holding a small boy with dark brown/black hair.

"Hank. Janet. It's nice to see you" I said warmly.

"You too" Hank said, "I hope you don't mind that Janet and I brought our song Henry."

"It's fine. We actually have a good few kids here" I said with a smile. Hank and Janet smiled back before walking in and I closed the door yet again. Part of me knew this was dangerous with all these superheroes here, but it was the holidays so I gave up on worrying. The doorbell rang again, and Johnny opened it.

"Snowflake. Flamer." Clint Barton/Hawkeye greeted with a tall blonde woman and a boy a little older than SJ, this boy also had blonde hair, but it was more like a mix of Clint and the blonde woman's.

"Clint" I greeted.

"Snowflake, Flamer this is my wife Bobbi Barton nee Morse and our son Francis. Bobbi, these are-" Clint was cut off by the blonde woman, Bobbi.

"Comet and Johnny from the Fantastic Six...I remember Jess mentioning the Fantastic Six and after some digging I figured who she nicknamed." Bobbi said with smirk.

"Well you're right" I said with a shrug.

"Bobbi is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent like Steve, Nat, and I. Her codename is Mockingbird" Clint asked. Johnny and I nodded.

"So who else is here?" Bobbi asked.

"Jessica, Seamus, Tori, Hank, Janet, and Henry" Johnny said, "...and us in the Fantastic Six."

"Of course you guys are here, you do live here" Bobbi said. I had to smile, not many people would speak to Johnny like that, they were too distracted by his looks.

"So just Nat and Steve left" Clint mused as he, Bobbi, and Francis went off.

"Imagine that, Hawkeye settled down" Johnny said with a shake of his head.

"So did you" I reminded my husband.

"Yeah" Johnny laughed and pulled me into his arms. Johnny went to kiss me when the doorbell rang again. I reluctantly pulled away and opened the door. Steve Rogers/Captain America and his wife Natasha Rogers nee Romanoff/Black Widow were there with two boys. They were both a bit older than SJ, they looked about three-years old or so. One had red hair like Natasha, but blue eyes like Steve. The other boy had dark skin, short hair, and tattoos on his neck and shoulders.

"Snowflake. Flamer" Nat said with a smile.

"Hey Nat" I said, smiling back, "who are they."

"This is James, mine and Steve's son" Nat motioned to the red-head, "And Azari T'Challa. He's staying with Steve and I because his father is King T'Challa of Wakanda and his mother is Ororo Munroe of the X-Men"

"Well come on in" I said with another smile. All of us mingled, I made sure I kept and eye on the "kids table". Some of the other residents of the Baxter Building had their teenage children here and I wanted to make sure none of them would do anything to the kids. Thankfully, I had nothing to worry about.

A little while later, SJ ran up with James.

"Mama dis my new fwiend" SJ said, smiling an adorable smile, "Dis James"

"Hi James" I knelt down near the kids.

"Hi" he mumbled shyly.

"He's a lot like his father" Nat said, walking up. James smiled at his mother.

"SJ, this is James' mother, Mrs. Rogers" I said.

"Hi!" SJ waved, smiling, before running back off to the "kids table". James followed her and once the kids were out of sight, I laughed lightly.

"Let me guess, SJ is a lot like Johnny" Nat guessed.

"Yes...she is" I smiled.

"Wouldn't that be funny, those to getting together." Nat said with a smile.

"Extremely funny." I laughed again as the party continued.

**This story will change category depending on whether or not the chapter has the Avengers in it. So be on the look out. Until next time, review!**


	3. It doesn't matter, we're still family

**So I know this story hasn't been updated in a while, but I really haven't had any ideas for it. Then today I was watching the show "What Would You Do" with John ****Quinones on YouTube and one clip was of a foster mom treating her foster child different from her birth child, this idea came to fruition. To catch most of you up on the characters, SJ (my OC child of Johnny Storm and his wife Comet, another OC) has an older half-sister named Farrah, who is eleven years older. Farrah's birth mother died when Farrah was 14 so Johnny has full custody of her and considers Comet her mother, even though Farrah never even knew her father until she was 12. This takes place when Farrah is 16 and SJ is 3. And most of the dialogue from the children and mother used is from the actual clip I watched on YouTube, aside from their reactions.**

**Farrah's POV**

I was out to lunch with SJ and Mom, we were seated in a booth and had just ordered. SJ was coloring in one of the kiddie coloring books, I think it was a dog.

"Whatcha coloring?" I asked my baby sister, brushing back her hair out of her face.

"A doggie!" SJ smiled, "Doggie!" I laughed lightly and kissed the top of her head, even though she was my half-sister, it didn't matter to me, she was my sister.

"Mama, wook at the pwetty doggie!" SJ held up the partially colored picture to show Mom.

"That's beautiful baby girl." Mom said, "Really beautiful." SJ grinned and turned back to finish coloring her dog, which was a pinkish-purple color. As we had gotten our drinks, a water for Mom, Sprite for me, and chocolate milk for SJ, the table next to us got filled with three people. A mother and her two children. At first, everything seemed normal, but then they began speaking. The boy was excited, he kept talking about how there was so much food on the menu. Then the mother spoke.

"Okay okay, don't get greedy over there. I only get so much money a month for you. This is a job, me taking care of you." the mother said. Mom's head snapped up as the other mother turned to the girl, "You can get whatever you like, your my real daughter." I quickly glanced at SJ, but she was busy coloring.

"Can I get a milkshake Mommy?" The girl asked as the waiter set down water near the mother and boy and a Coke near the girl.

"Yeah, what kind?" The woman asked her daughter.

"Ummm...vanilla." The girl said decisively. The woman turned to the waiter, "Can we do a quick vanilla?"

"Sure." The waiter said. He moved to walk away when the boy opened his mouth up to speak, but the woman cut him off, "No no. Just one."

"Just one?" The waiter asked, looking confused.

"Yeah." The woman said, nodding.

"Okay." The waiter walked away, but the boy looked sad.

"Aww C'mon, I wanted a milkshake." The boy said.

"She's my real daughter," the woman said, "She gets things you don't get."

"That's stupid." Mom said, barely keeping her voice down. SJ looked up from her coloring, "Mama okay?"

"Everything's fine baby girl." Mom reassured her, reaching over to brush back her hair. "Oaky." SJ said, going back to coloring. Mom and I shared a look, SJ didn't need to know about what was going on at the other table. Soon, we got our food, a salad for Mom and I and mac-and-cheese for SJ. SJ dug into her mac-and-cheese, forking it with her left hand while still coloring with her right. At the table next to us, the woman and girl got hamburgers and fries while the boy only got fries and the talking started again.

"How come I can't have a hamburger too?" The boy asked.

"Because I only get so much money a month. So stop. You need to be more appreciative. And if I send you back, no one is going to adopt you." The woman said harshly. Mom paused and put her fork back down and turned to the woman, "Excuse me, but I can't help but listen in to your conversation."

"I'm really sorry about him." The woman said, motioning to the boy, "I'm sorry he's bothering you."

"No. He's not the one bothering me, you are." Mom said, anger filling her voice. By now, the entire restaurant was watching, SJ had even abandoned her mac-and-cheese and coloring and was watching with vague interest.

"I'm not doing anything!' The woman said indignantly.

"Yes you are." Mom said, "You are behaving like a terrible person and are being a terrible role model for your children."

"He's not my child though. I never gave birth to him." The woman said, motioning to the boy.

"If you think giving birth to a child is what makes you a mother, then you are dead wrong. I had a shitty upbringing, mostly because my mother was a drunk. I've only given birth to one child, but I have two daughters." Mom said. By now, SJ had crawled onto my lap, almost scared of what was going on.

"But, you can't love them equally, they're not both your daughters." The woman said.

"I can and I do." Mom said, "Love is what matters, nothing else. And you need to learn that lesson, because right now you are being a despicable person." Mom shook her head and flagged down the waiter, getting some boxes.

"C'mon" she said quietly, "We're leaving." She packed our food into the boxes and we walked out, as a family.

**There, I didn't really know how to end it, so I just ended it like that. Review. **


End file.
